Tumblr Fic Drabbles - Gerita
by Well39
Summary: Short requests from tumblr. Each story is stand-alone.


Request for lab partners au

* * *

"And Feliciano, you can be with…who doesn't have a partner?" The teacher glanced around the room. Ludwig stiffened and quickly looked out the window, but it was too late. "Beilschmidt's free, you can join him."

Sighing, Ludwig shifted his stool over, making room for the cheerful boy to sit. It always seemed to end up this way. Perhaps he should just give in and ask next time, before the teacher decided to make a scene out of it. He glanced over to where Feliciano had begun doodling idly in his notebook, smile playing on his lips. He appeared to be sketching a cartoon of the professor.

Perhaps not.

The teacher began the class. Ludwig gathered the materials they would need, placing them on the bench in order of use. Feliciano either didn't notice, or didn't think his help was necessary, as he had not moved his eyes from the notebook. Ludwig did his best to ignore him, knowing from experience that he would just get in the way if asked to assist.

Halfway through the lesson, Ludwig felt a tap on his arm. With an idea of what he would find, he resisted the urge to turn around and continued pouring chemicals into the beaker. The tap came again, a little harder this time.

Closing his eyes briefly, Ludwig turned. As expected, he was met with Feliciano's radiant smile.

"Yes?"

His partner slid the notebook across the workbench. When he looked down, Ludwig saw that he had been right. It was the teacher. Feliciano had somehow managed to make that apparent even through the clown-like expression. Ludwig didn't realise he was smiling until he glanced up and met Feliciano's eyes. He quickly composed his face, sliding the notebook back.

"You shouldn't be doing such things in class," he muttered, turning back to the beaker. He caught the flash of mischief on Feliciano's face, and almost said something else, before closing his mouth.

And the tap came again. Ludwig didn't bother with trying to ignore him this time, only placed the chemicals back on the bench, swivelling on his stool. Feliciano's face was carefully blank as he handed over the notebook.

It was the professor again, this time as a parrot. The terrible sweater he always wore was now the ruffled plumage, his famous nose transformed into a large beak. It was all drawn so realistically, and with such a stern expression on the parrot's face, that Ludwig struggled to keep from smiling once more. Feliciano wasn't fooled, and grinned, triumphant, when Ludwig handed back the book.

They spent the rest of the lesson like that, in a battle of wills. Ludwig would work, Feliciano would draw, and every now and then attempt to break through Ludwig's facade by showing him the latest doodle. They continued to become more and more outrageous, until it was a real fight to keep from laughing.

Eventually, Ludwig gave up on the lab work as a lost cause, instead watching with interest as Feliciano sketched. The book was shielded from his view, but it was fascinating just watching the way Feliciano's face changed as he drew. The usual relaxed look fell away as he concentrated. Occasionally he would smile, or frown, mimicking the expressions of whatever he was drawing, and then his face would smooth, satisfied.

Ludwig blinked, realising he'd been staring, and quickly focused his attention to the front of the room. The class was almost over, and he'd got nothing done. He hurried to jot down the notes on the board in his own book, for once glad of the fact this teacher focused more on theory than practice.

The bell rang, and he began to pack up, cleaning out the beaker and test tubes and stacking them neatly back in their places. Beside him, Feliciano sat back from his notebook with a smile. He tore the page out of the book and folded it up, scribbling something on the back of the paper.

"Feli," Lovino, Feliciano's older brother, was waiting by the door of the classroom, impatient. He shot a glare at Ludwig. "Hurry up."

Feliciano gathered up his books and left, giving Ludwig a wave as he headed out the door. Too late, Ludwig noticed he'd left the piece of paper on the bench, and went to call out when he registered his name written on the back.

Curious, he turned it over. There was a note there, in Feliciano's flowing handwriting.

 _To Luddy_ , it read. _You have a beautiful smile_.

Ludwig frowned, unfolding the paper.

There, jumping out at him, was a picture of himself. His eyes were lit with mirth, one side of his mouth quirked up, as he looked at something in his hands. A stray hair rested on his forehead, catching the light. It was a gentle picture, a quick sketch, all messy lines and soft edges, and it took Ludwig's breath away.

"Beilschmidt? Class is over."

Ludwig started at the teacher's voice. "Yes, I - sorry sir," he said, hurrying to fold the paper. He placed it carefully in his notebook before gathering the rest of his things and rushing out the door.

His heart was beating fast as he made his way through the crowded hallway.

Perhaps he would ask, next time. It might be nice, having a partner that didn't get in his way, he told himself. It couldn't hurt, not if they would end up together regardless.

Yes, perhaps he would ask.


End file.
